worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scattered
Prologue Leethe stared at the horizon, sucking up the sweet smells all around her. Her gray tabby pelt rippled as she sensed humans nearby. Leethe knew that she had to go on. I could hunt for a moment or two. ''She thought, watching mice scrurry around. Leethe was a traveler, and knew human language. ''If I could speak Human, then could I help Human? ''Leethe had no answer to that. Leethe kept gazing at the horizon, it's warm glow flooding her senses. Leethe took her eyes of the warm glow, and looked around at the forest. Trees towered over her, leaves covered the ground, birds chirped, sending messages to one another. This was Leethe's true home. Leethe stifled a yawn and glanced at the horizon one more, then left. The gray tabby never knew about the watchful eyes following her back. ☽☽ "Argh, don't touch me!" Daniel writhed angrily, trying to free himself from the hand that clogged his neck. The man who was holding Daniel dropped him, and Daniel fell to the floor, dazed. "I don't see why I can't throw you away." The man loomed over Daniel, leering at him. "Too bad the governor didn't punish you for poaching. The man glanced at the bow and arrow Daniel had. Daniel looked up directly into the man's eyes. "Too bad for you! I'm gonna escape." He said, punching the man's nose. The man yelled and shook his head. "Think that wou—" The man began, but Daniel shot the man's shoulder with his arrow. "Too bad you can't escape that injury!" Daniel ran to the man and pulled the arrow out of the man's shoulder. Daniel made a dash for the doors, revealing the forest. "So long!" Daniel called, watching the man trying to run up. Daniel went in the trees and disappeared, his green shirt blending into the evergreen trees. Daniel panted. Now he must find the Valley of the Stars. "Guide me, mother." He whispered. Chapter 1: The Fire Leethe purred, feeling her mate's scent flood her nose. "I'll always be there for you, my love." Jay thrust his muzzle into Leethe's neck, his warm breath knocking Leethe's mind away. Leethe could spend days with him like''this. Suddenly, Jay's sweet scent vanished into horrifying smoke smell. An eerie red glow was somewhere in the forest. And suddenly, Leethe knew what it was. It was— "Fire'!" Jay's green eyes lit up with terror as they both saw flames dancing before their eyes. "No!" Leethe made a dash, away from the fire. "Come on, Jay!" Leethe yowled, slowing down to let Jay catch up. Jay panted heavily, slowing down more and more. Then... CRASH! ''A boulder fell directly on Jay. The last thing Leethe heard was a crunch, making Leethe's back prickle. She knew that Jay was gone. Gone. There was no need to live if ''that ''happened. Leethe let go of her strengh, feeling herself tumble down a steep hill and into a pond. Leethe was going to drown. She knew that, she felt water slowly fill herself up, her lungs were aching for air, her head was heavy. Leethe closed her eyes, and fell into unconsciousness. ☽ ☽ Daniel ran for his life as the fire gourged its way to the very end of the forest. He suddenly saw a pond. That's it! Daniel could dive into there and wait for the fire to die. Surely the fire will be quenched. He dived into the pond after taking a deep breath. Daniel swam down to find the ground. The pond was quite shallow. Daniel went to the surface to get air, and then went back down. He suddenly felt something fuzzy, and grabbed it. It was a cat! Chapter 2: Unite Leethe felt wind brushing her fur. Was Jay here to pick her up? Was she dead? No, she was not. If she wasn't dead, then she must go the the Valley of the Stars, or the Star Valley to meet her love. Leethe slowly opened her eyelids. She saw a pair of human eyes! Leethe jumped quickly and saw a human. She meowed and backed away. "Who is this?" Leethe mewed. "Hello." Said the human. "You sure look you needed help when I saved you from drowning." Leethe didn't know what to do. "You don't have a collar." The human said, looking at Leethe. "I'll just call you Fluffy." Fluffy? Leethe had to speak up. "I AM NOT FLUFFY!" Leethe shouted. The human backed away. "You could speak english?" The human gasped. Leethe nodded furiously. "I am Leethe." The human stared at her for a minute. "I'm Daniel." He said. Leethe dipped her head. "Hello, Daniel." She said. ☽ ☽ Daniel stared at Leethe. What type of cat could talk english? "I am lost." Leethe said. Her voice was sharp and slightly rough. She had a catty accent. "I'm lost, too." Daniel said, and crouched beside Leethe. "I want to go the Valley of the Stars. "The Star Valley?" Leethe asked. Daniel nodded. "Do you know the way?" Daniel asked. Leethe nodded. "Shall I lead you?" She asked. Daniel said, "Yes." Leethe said. "I need to go there, anyways." Daniel stared at Leethe. "Why?" He asked. It was strange. Leethe dipped her head. "My mate, Jay, died from the fire. I need to meet him in the Valley of the Stars, where spirits dwell." Leethe revealed to Daniel. Daniel was getting dizzy. "I heard that in the Valley of the Stars, everything is free. The valley is the place where there are no rules, no punishments." He said. Daniel watched Leethe gaze at him. "I can hunt, too." He added quickly. Daniel pulled out his bow and arrows. Daniel counted them. "50 arrows!" He said proudly. Leethe curled her lip. "I can hunt, too." She said. "But I'll go with you to the Valley of the Stars." Daniel nodded. "Unite?" He asked. Leethe dipped her head again. "Unite." Chapter 3: Journeys Begin "Why can't we just fine the boy?" The Governor glared at at man. "I'm— sorry sir!" The man groaned. "The boy named Daniel shot my shoulder with an arrow and escaped, sir." The Governor yelled. "Argus Redwood! This is more dissapointing than the time you made me lost the votes for becoming president!" Redwood bowed. "I want you, Redwood, to find the boy. Search the forest, search this planet." The Governor said. "I will, sire." Redwood vowed. ☽ ☽ Leethe stalked a squirrel, and caught it. "Food!" She yowled. Leethe saw Daniel walk towards her. "What?" He asked. Then he noticed the dead squirrel. "I caught it." Leethe said proudly. "I bet you didn't catch a single one!" Daniel smirked. "Oh, yeah?" He asked. "What about ''this?" Daniel held out three squirrels. Leethe's eyes dropped down onto the squrriels, and drooped. "Mine is bigger, though." Leethe attempted. Daniel bunched the three squirrels together. It was now twice as big as Leethe's... "Well—" Leethe said, but was interrupted by the sound of something like fire cackling. It suddenly felt hot. Leethe turned around. It was another fire. Chapter 5: Help "We have to go!" Leethe yelled, pushing past Daniel and going towards the other side. Leethe's stomach suddenly lurged, making her stop. Just like Jay. ''Leethe was the quickest... ''It could happen again. ''Leethe ran back to Daniel who was quickly trying to find his bow. "Hurry!" Leethe called. Leethe spotted a wobbling jagged rock right above him. ''Jay getting crushed... ''"Stop!" She yowled and found the bow. "Get out of the way!" Then she grabbed Daniel's leg and took him away from the boulder and the fire. The rock crash down right after Leethe and Daniel ran away. ☽☽ Daniel panted heavily, trying to catch his breath. "Why.." He angrily asked, glaring at Leethe, "Did you pull me away? The fire wasn't getting too close." He bared his teeth. Leethe narrowed her eyes. Daniel suddenly heard a small, mewing sound. Leethe pricked her ears and tried to make out the mews. "Help!"'' A faint voice mewed. Leethe ran to the spot where the mews were coming from. Daniel almost took out his arrows, ready to shoot. "It's okay!" Leethe hissed, looking into a bush. Daniel watched her carry out a small cat. "His name is Skye," Leethe said, "and he will come with us to the Star Valley." Chapter 6: Destination Category:Crystal's Fanfics and Stories Category:Original Story